The Girl Who Remembered
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Timebaby fic. R11ver. Madame Kovarian has returned, and this time she's after The Doctor and River's daughter, and just how far will she go to keep them all apart?


**I do not, nor shall I ever own Doctor Who. With the exception of the character Star Song, nothing is mine and belongs to the BBC.**

* * *

The Girl Who Remembered

Chapter One

* * *

Professor River Song sat in her office at the Luna University, staring at the pile of essay papers that she had to have marked by the following Tuesday. This was most certainly _not _how she wanted to spend her Saturday morning, but she had no choice. Groggily, she began to scan through the papers, scribbling a few words of praise or criticism every paragraph.

It was early in the morning and she would have much preferred to be in bed, asleep, but for some reason, she'd had a lot of difficulty sleeping the previous night. She couldn't quite tell why, though. It had seemed that she would wake up every two hours or so, hearing noises coming from the other rooms in the small apartment that she shared with her daughter, and go out into the hallway, wondering what was causing them. Upon seeing nothing, River Song returned to her bedroom and tried to get back to sleep. When she finally did, she would be woken up again and the process would repeat itself until seven o'clock in the morning- when River had finally had enough and decided to properly get up.

With not much else to do, the archeology Professor had swiftly made her way down to her office that adjoined onto her small home.

By the time eleven o'clock had approached she was done with her marking and although it was a relief to have it done and out of the way, she was even more tired than she'd been several hours ago. Looking up at the clock, she frowned at the time, angry that she'd spent so much time on her work.

With a small sigh, River piled the papers neatly and left them to the side of her desk, before making her way back into the apartment. She pushed her thick curls, that were even more wild than normal, since she still had yet to get dressed and ready for the rest of the day, out of her face and made her way into the small living room, expecting to find her daughter in there (as she always would be at this time of the morning.)

"Star?" River raised an eyebrow, her eyes scanning the empty room and her face creasing into a frown.

Indeed, her daughter was a teenager, but she was always up by now. In fact due to a majority of her DNA being Gallifreyan, she slept very little. So even for a Saturday morning, there was no way Star would still be up when it was nearly midday. River didn't yet worry, however, she did quickly become concerned and made her way across the hallway to her daughter's bedroom. The bedroom was empty. There was no sign of her at all.

River's frown deepened into her face, as her concern turned into worry.

There was no way that she could of left the apartment, since the only way out was through River's office, which she'd been in all morning. Yet, she wasn't in the apartment. Unless she'd left in the night... But even then, _where _was she? _Why _had she gone?

The Professor quickly made her way back to the front room and picking up the phone. She knew the Doctor never answered his phone, but what other choice did she have? She had to try.

River dialed the number quickly, before holding the receiver to her ear. The ringing irritated her as it echoed down. It was infinite.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up... " River muttered in desperation, under her breath.

There was one long, last ring... Then the line went dead.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" the archaeologist exclaimed, throwing the receiver back in the cradle and then running up and down across the hallway of the apartment. "Star...? Star!"

Of course, River knew that this would be just like how it had been with the phone; there would be no answer. After pacing the hallway of the apartment and opening all the doors to all the rooms, each being empty, River's worry grew into fear and she quickly left the apartment, slamming the door behind her and rushing out into the University.

Since it was a Saturday, the corridors to the Luna University were completely empty. Frantically, River scurried around, shouting her daughter's name up and down the stairs... But it was no use. Star was nowhere.

By the time River made her way back into her apartment, tears were in her eyes and she was walking at a much slower pace, stumbling into the doorway and almost falling down, at such a loss of hope. She was far aware of all the dangers there were in the Universe towards her daughter, which is why the Doctor and herself had always tried so hard to keep her safe. They wouldn't even let her type in the co-ordinates on her Vortex Manipulator by herself. Both of Star's parents had angered so many species... Any one of them could have gotten to her.

For the second time that day, River made her way to the phone, dialing the TARDIS' phone.

"Please, please, _please," _River muttered down the receiver.

There were precisely three rings before it stopped and the Doctor's voice buzzed through the speaker.

"Hello?" He sounded distracted. River could tell with just that one word.

"Doctor!" she anxiously exclaimed down the phone, "Doctor, she's gone!"

"Who's gone?" the Doctor questioned. His voice was without worry or concern.

_Yep, definitely not listening, _River thought, before saying out loud, "Doctor, _listen!"_

"I am listening!" The Doctor cried down the phone, clearly offended by his wife's command, "Someone's gone? Who's gone?"

"Star!" River cried down the phone.

"No, she's not here at the moment," the Doctor went on. Through the phone, River could hear the whirring of the console. She seemed to sound agitated; frustrated, maybe?

For a second, River was about to throw her fist against the wall, before realizing that that if she were to do so, she would be doing it for all the wrong reasons.

_No, she's not here at the moment._

River quickly began to realize that her intentions of calling the Doctor were far more for her to see if her daughter was in the TARDIS. After all, if she wasn't in the apartment, it was far more likely for her to be in the TARDIS. Obviously, it didn't make sense that the Doctor would arrive in the middle of the night and take Star off on an adventure without River's consent (not that he needed it, of course), or without even letting River know. Perhaps they could have left a note and it had fallen down the back of a shelf or something?

Either way, there was no longer a chance of that un-realized hope being the true case. If the Doctor wasn't with her, who was?

-X-

Star Song was a girl aged fourteen and a half. Well, fourteen years, five months, one week and four days, to be precise. Having grown up in the TARDIS, she'd grown accustomed to counting time as accurately as she could. Obviously, she hadn't been counting from the day she was born. When she was nine years old, she'd began to realize that her memories of what had happened to her when she was younger seemed to differ of those of her Father's. For example, she would remind him about an adventure and he would look at her in complete and utter confusion. There would also be times, however, where her Father would remind her of a time and she would look at _him _in complete and utter confusion.

It was then that she realized that her and her Mother were traveling in a time line that was not exactly linear with her Father's. Once this had been realized, she quickly used the TARDIS (not being in the mood for mathematics) to figure out her age to the day, and ever since, every time she'd met her Father she'd told him her exact age, to the day and every time he met her, he would state the eldest he'd met her, but for some reason, always refused to state the _youngest _he'd ever met her. Before, she'd always assumed that the first time he'd met her to be the day she was born, but since this, she wasn't too sure. It seemed she would do almost anything to find out, but the one way to find out the truth would be to ask him, but for some reason, Star Song could not summon the courage to do so.

This was also when she noticed, for the first time, the curse of being a time-traveler. She'd been brought up being told of all the dangers of time, space, all the different species out there and how some were perfectly safe and how others were deadly, and of course, of paradoxes. Star Song was perfectly familiar with one of her Mother's most common of catchphrases, "spoilers", having grown up hearing it and being told it everyday. When Star Song asked her Mother what it meant, she had been told that it was her way of saying that there were things that she knew and she couldn't tell them to anybody; like a secret.

Over time, Star Song had began to use this phrase and this was not the only characteristic the teenager had inherited- including her personality and her appearance.

Star Song had some of her Father's intelligence, maybe not so much of his silliness, however she was prone to long fits of laughter at even the slightest of amusement, but it was safe to say she had most definitely inherited his enthusiasm over anything else. Much to her dislike, Star Song had also gained his chin. It seemed the only thing she had received from her Mother were her curls, but the Doctor knew differently. Whenever Star Song rolled her eyes or scoffed, he could always see River in her.

The young teenager also seemed to show some of her grandparents' traits. For example, Star Song had most definitely gotten her wit and sarcasm from her Grandmother, Amelia Pond, far more than she had from her Mother. Everyone who met the two would always notice their almost identical laugh and the symmetry in the glint in their eyes when they joked or teased (again, no one noticed that more than The Doctor, and that was most likely down to the fact that the two often teased the Doctor more than they did anyone else.) Then as for Star Song's Grandfather, Rory Williams, he had passed down his kindness and loyalty to her, as well as his light, blondish, hazel hair (that for Star Song, grew in a frizzy bush just like her Mother's hair). Her Grandmother would often joke about how lucky Star Song was to have her Grandfather's hair colour and caring attitude than she would be to have his nose. The teenager's Grandmother would also often tease her and say how she would be far too unlucky if she had both her Father's chin and her Grandfather's nose.

But, now, at the current moment, where she lay on a single, flat piece of metal, only just regaining consciousness after what felt like something deeper than sleep, she didn't feel her Father's intelligence, nor his enthusiasm. Neither did she feel her Mother's feistiness, her Grandmother's wit or her Grandfather's care. For one of the first times (with her being nine years old and only just beginning to understand time lines being the exception), Star Song was confused, alone and absolutely terrified.

The brunette hadn't even taken in her surroundings when she felt her stomach twist in anxiety and anticipation. She could feel that she wasn't in her bedroom, where she'd fallen asleep the night (or however long ago that had been) since it the tips of her fingers were beginning to burn as they sensed how _wrong _her surroundings were.

Star Song's brown eyes opened slowly as she dreaded to see where she truly was. From the itch beginning to crawl up her arms, she could tell that this was a place where she had never been before. The millisecond the brunette's eyes were fully open, she couldn't even tell that everything was blurry, since all there was, was whiteness. She supposed it was better than darkness, but the light was so bright it pierced the needle like scratches further into her arms.

She almost wanted to scream out in pain, but she didn't want to alert anybody, or whoever it was who was there. Besides, it would do neither her mental, nor her physical state any good, too. The sound of her shriek would brighten the lights with her own colours and then it cause a pain so great her body would shut down and she would end up back unconscious, and that wouldn't do.

Star Song had been warned several times by her parents that it was almost inevitable that something like this would one day happen. After all, how could it not? All the species her parents had angered... Surely the easiest way for an alien to get their revenge on The Doctor and River Song was to take their daughter?

As well as being warned, Star Song had also been told what to do when (although her parents had used the word 'if' she knew even more than they had that it was a 'when') this were to happen: She was to remain calm, not fight back and stay exactly where she was unless of immediate life-threatening danger. By this, she had assumed a Dalek wanting to 'exterminate' her or a Cybermen 'upgrading' her, but now... Now, she wasn't so sure.

"_It doesn't matter where you are, Star Song... Somewhere obvious like Earth or somewhere nearly impossible to get to like another Universe. I'll find a way- your Mother and I, we'll find a way- to get there and get you back safe before anything has even dared go near you, let alone hurt you. I promise."_

That was what her Father had said, but as she looked down, spying a large bruise on the joint in her elbow where a large needle had been inserted. She gasped and she tried to sit up to examine the slight injury, since she recognized the scent of anesthetic; what was left of it was still flowing through her veins and she could feel it with every sense she had. However, as she tried to sit up, she felt a sharp tug on both her wrists and ankles. Chains.

Groaning quietly, Star Song allowed herself to lie back down. If she wasn't so caught up in the fear of her current situation, she would have found it relaxing to lie down. This anesthetic was stronger than any type of knock-out drug that she'd ever experienced (although in all fairness, she had only ever been knocked out by medication twice before) and her head was swimming with drowsiness and nausea.

Just as her eyes began to shut, there was a sudden whir coming from several metres behind her and the clap of heels beating across the plain floor in the rhythm of Star Song's heartbeats, which were growing slower with the strength of the drugs. Her eyes opened, but she couldn't see the face that the footsteps belonged to as there was no way for the brunette to look behind her.

The footsteps grew closer and closer and Star Song gasped in fear as they did so. When the footsteps finally stopped, Star Song could feel the hazy taste of whoever was behind her's breath. It made her skin tingle even more, but now all over.

"It's good to see you're finally awake, dear," A spiteful voice said. Star Song could almost hear the crooked, evil smile of the face that belonged to the voice. The voice itself, was crackling and belonged to a woman (which narrowed down the number of people it could be significantly).

"Who are you?" Star Song forced out of her dry lips. It was only then that she realized her thirst. How long had she been here?

It was then that the woman walked a few paces to stand at the side of the bed, and the brunette watched a long, claw like fingernail, that had been painted a dark mahogany red, scratch across the metal bed. Star Song's brown eyes followed the hand up, inspecting as much detail of the woman before her eyes met her face. She wasn't sure why she thought now would be an appropriate time for a guessing game.

The woman was wearing a black outfit that looked to be made out of a range of polymers that Star Song had yet to have heard of (after all, there really was so much to see and in fourteen and a half years- since she had no idea how long she'd been here, she couldn't be as accurate as to say her age to the date) and it clung uncomfortably to her torso by a tight belt.

When the brunette's eyes finally met the woman's face, she frowned in both curiosity and fear. She had not expected to not know who this woman was, however, she was drawn to one feature on her face. A scar in the shape of an oval that appeared around her right eye. From this one feature, Star Song recognized this woman from so many stories that her parents had told her and she knew that this woman, who had somehow- _somehow_- managed to find her after all her parents efforts to keep Star Song from her, was worse than Daleks, Cybermen and Weeping Angels all put together.

She stared in shock for several seconds, denial running through her mind like a neon flash light, before she finally managed to say her name.

"Kovarian..."

* * *

**AN: It's kind of a cliché that in the whole timebaby head-canon Kovarian plays some part, but at the same time it's the most likely thing so I had to go with it. Plus, I am sort of proud of this idea :3**

**Some self-advertisements for my OC, Star Song, now:**

**Twitter: _GirlOfTime (she's so close to 1000 followers, so it would mean the world if you could follow if you have twitter)_**

**Tumblr: _star-song-timebaby_ **

**I also tend to post one-shots about her every now and then, so if you liked this check them out as well. Oh, and review? Would totally make my day!**

**X**


End file.
